1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a LAN (Local Area Network) connector and, more particularly, to a LAN connector incorporated in an information processing device, such as a personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated to PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is an illustration of a conventional LAN connector 10. The LAN connector 10 is of a modular jack type, and includes PIN terminals #1, #2, #3 and #6, for example, in a box-shaped housing 11. The PINs #1 and #2 form a pair as T1 (Transmission 1) and R1 (Reception 1), respectively. The PINs #3 and #6 form a pair as T2 (Transmission 2) and R2 (Reception 2), respectively. The housing 11 comprises an opening 12 having a width A1 and a height B1, and a latching notch 13.
The LAN connector 10 is incorporated in a PC by being mounted on aboard thereof with a terminal of the LAN connector 10 being soldered to the board. A LAN cable connector 20 shown in FIG. 1B designed for a modular-jack type LAN connector is inserted into the LAN connector 10, and is connected therewith by a projection 21 being latched by the latching notch 13.
Recently, as PCs have highly improved functions, some PCs are manufactured to have such a LAN connector as mentioned above in addition to a modem connector. Both the LAN connector and the modem connector are of modular jack types, and the LAN connector is larger in size than the modem connector. Accordingly, a modem cable connector 30 shown in FIG. 1C originally designed to be inserted into such a modem connector can be inserted and connected to the LAN connector 10.
Especially when the modem connector and the LAN connector are arranged side by side, or one over the other, the modem cable connector 30 may likely be connected to the LAN connector 10 by mistake.
Then, when the modem cable connector 30 is actually connected to the LAN connector 10, the PC may cause troubles due to the misconnection.